


Strides

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Made For Each Other, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Sometimes sweet, sometimes bitter-sweet stories about Scott and Reyes, prolly in chronogical order. A lot of feelings involved.





	1. At dawn

**1**  
It was still early. The light that was flooding through the window was colorless, and the air was chilly. The silence was almost deafening. As far as the eye could see, Kadara Port and its people were asleep. A funny fact, considering how bad of a reputation this planet had among outlanders. It didn’t really matter, but the contradiction between rumors and truth was clearly visible, especially at morning like this one. Calm, almost soft, with beautiful luminescence of a pinkish sunrise. 

Leaning nonchalantly on a window sill, with his back turned to the pane, standing completely still for about thirty minutes now, was Reyes Vidal. His face was almost expressionless, except for the sharp look in his eyes. He was looking outside, over his shoulder, unmoving, completely lost in thoughts. With his arms and feet crossed, he was a model image of a “dangerous man”. In many aspects. Not only his looks. 

There was something untouchable about him. Something very sharp but unnamed. Maybe it was connected to the way he looked at the world around him at this particular moment. With hidden, but still detectable nostalgia mixed with a very powerful feeling of possession. 

_We kissed._

Tempest, elegant yet powerful ship that carried human Pathfinder from planet to planet with grace, docked and seated properly at the landing strip, was perfectly visible from the spot where Reyes was standing. His eyes were fixed on that giant flying machine, as he was expecting something to happen. Maybe for it take off. But it remained there, its coating shimmering in first sun rays, with silent and cold engines. 

It was a wonderful work of art. Truly, a sight to behold. A sight that no one on Kadara had hoped to see. Never expected it. Never dreamed of. Not with a young boy as a Pathfinder commanding it.

_Shouldn’t we talk about it?_

Frankly speaking, Reyes wasn’t thinking of anything in particular. An hour ago, he ordered his men to kidnap and beat up Kaetus to weaken Sloane. That particular turian was tired after looking out for any abnormalities at the party that his boss threw to please the crowd, so he became an easy target. The Collective has been planning that for months, and there was no way that it would blow in their faces now. Other people were drunk and mostly harmless, so going through with the plan was a child’s play. 

He knew exactly where to go, where to be, and what to do. 

Yet, the memory of two innocent kisses remained both in his mind and body. That memory was the sole reason of Reyes’ sleeplessness this night. He was mulling over it for hours, but all of his thoughts were abstract. Like Scott’s scent, that stayed with Reyes long after he reported in on his ship. The taste of a wonderful whisky-scented kiss. Scott was so shy about it and Reyes laughed softly, seeing how troubled the boy was. 

Then again, he was as troubled as Ryder was. 

_We should probably finish the bottle… and I should return to the Tempest._

_As you wish. I’ll let you off for today, Pathfinder._

Scott was a beautiful man, that was an obvious fact to anyone who has seen him. Young, dashing, courageous and bold, yet with a fragile sense of innocence and uncertainty. He made decisions that could change everything, and yet he remained his adorable self. He was pushed into dangerous situations every day, exposed to bullets flying toward him, to extreme weather conditions and mysterious vaults, and yet he came untouched from all of that. Most of the people Reyes knew would long go insane from sheer amount of craziness that job included. 

Reyes long forgotten how it feels to be that innocent. Was he ever? Maybe that was the main reason for his troubled emotions. That and a wonderful pair of blue eyes that looked at him with trust and interest, and sometimes with poorly hidden desire. He cockily and shamelessly flirted with Reyes, just to return to his adorable awkward self a second later. 

_Reyes is a better man than you think._

The scary thing was, Reyes knew that Scott was sincere. He believed that. 

And Reyes was about to betray that trust. 

In a way, it was hard. Then again, he knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of. All the good deeds, along with all the bad ones – he just did what he thought was necessary. For the people and his own survival. Some things he did only for himself. 

_Care to be my plus one?_

Fear crept up to his chest.


	2. Better man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keema didn't expect the change in Reyes' behavior, but she's more than happy to see him become a better man.

When Keema had the chance to meet him for the first time, she immediately picked up the undeniable coldness in his eyes. They were certainly a pair of very beautiful eyes, there was no doubt about that, but Keema wasn't fooled by them. That alarming impression faded when he opened his mouth, and a very pleasant tone of his voice filled the air, but her angaran senses were still tingling every time she has been meeting with him. That's why she knew that it wasn't just a trick of her imagination. 

Reyes Vidal, in spite of his charming attitude, was a dangerous man. Not crazy. Not unreasonable. And certainly not similiar to other humans who have claimed the port, treating it as their piece of land. 

Reyes was smart, crafty, and dangerously intelligent. He could look harmless, but beneath that layer was something sharp and rough, almost ruthless.

She, of course, was far from being afraid. She liked Reyes from the start and immediately thought of a way to get closer to him. It was a beginning of a great cooperation. She predicted that his attitude, deeply hidden from the eyes of others, could be useful, so she introduced him to the resistance, hoping that he will be the one to bring a change to Kadara port. He had the necessary attitude. And, surprisingly, he was collecting an army and even backing it up with resources. 

_Shena_. It was seriously such a suitable name for him. 

He didn't change for the longest time. Sometimes, even she was surprised at how cold he could become, even though she had claimed to know him. But in reality, she could only predict the scale of his impartiality, which he hasn't shown to her or anyone else. But it certainly was there, hidden beneath pretty surface, dimmed even more with smooth, deceptive words. 

There was something very sharp behind all of those smoke screens. Nobody dared to touch that.

Until he met that boy. Scott Ryder. Human Pathfinder.

He was the most charming young human that Keema had the pleasure to encounter so far. Well, it wasn't that hard of an achievement, considering she only had the chance to know Sloane's thugs and people from the Collective, who were only slightly better from the first ones. They were brutal and cruel, but Keema believed their attitude could change along with some changes in Kadara's leadership. 

Scott came out as an absolutely cute creature. So free. So honest. So adorable. 

Stars knew how much Reyes needed that boy in his life. 

It was surprising even to his most loyal men, but Reyes slowly changed. He was still as secretive as ever, but now it was more about keeping his relationship with the Pathfinder a secret, not about how many people he had ordered to be taken care of. Of course, those things were still happening and Vidal was quick to react to any signs of opposition. He wasn't really cruel man, but he certainly was an effective one. He wasn't afraid of using any means necessary to achieve his goals.

If he had some limits, she didn't know about them. Yet. 

Still, working with Reyes after he became the leader with Scott's support, was a lot easier than gaining Sloane's favor before. After all, Reyes always was a reasonable man, but with Scott at his side, he became someone with more hope - both for him and people he was leading in this harsh land. He believed in the better future now. 

And, by the stars, he was even holding hands one day with Scott, when they were walking in the crowded marketplace. Keema's friends reported that he was joking and laughing freely with the boy, not caring about his own safety. And because port was still free from Initiative's people, he could be a little reckless. For a short time, of course. Because now he had to be very careful about not ruining Scott's reputation. Not like the boy cared, judging by how carefree he was in the port and with the frequency of his visits to Kadara when he was ordered around by his own people to help explore and repair the cluster. He and his AI were a tremendous asset to all species, and they all counted on him to make this galaxy a livable place. 

Still, he was always taking some time off between those misssions, and visited Reyes, who cancelled every meeting and jobs that he had planned beforehand, just to spend some time with Scott.

Keema liked that new Reyes.


	3. Moment of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Sloane's dead and Reyes takes over Kadara. But there's something else on his mind...

A deadly shot taken from a sniper rifle was still echoing in the narrow cave, when Reyes had finally sat down and took a deep breath, letting go of the fatigue and stress sitting on his shoulders. He never had a chance to do those simple things before, not without a freeing thought that all of this finally belonged to the right people. And now to him, in a way. He sat on the ledge, looking as far ahead as he could, feeling overwhelmed. Totally and sincerely smitten with the view. 

It was… breathtaking. Already repaired monoliths, with pleasant humming sound, were programming the soil and water to perform magic no one understood, making it less deadly in a matter of days. It was a wonder that Reyes has never expected to see, but he welcomed it with open arms. 

Now, they could build. They could survive. Maybe, after some time, they could even forget about that awful start in Andromeda. It was unlikely, but still possible. They all needed a fresh perspective, and, with Sloane’s death, they’ve received that chance. Reyes saw a sudden path of possibilities opening ahead of him. 

But it all paled in comparison to the kiss he shared a moment ago with the most important and finest man this galaxy had to offer. Reyes fully expected a spectacular pratfall when he saw Scott at Sloane’s side, but he managed to keep himself cold and collected. He had a plan ready. He wanted to shoot Sloane the moment she went into the cave, but with Scott there… so he revealed himself as the Charlatan and took the risk. A gamble, really, with almost zero chance of success. 

A duel with a military trained leader? Please. Reyes still had to count on his people, hidden in the shadows. But Sloane… she had Scott on her side. And Scott had his fancy AI that certainly could give him a pretty clear view on the situation. 

_Nothing’s changed._

He couldn’t hide his relief when he saw Sloane falling on her knees. It worked. Worked! It wasn’t a happy moment – but it was freeing as hell. No more hiding, no more trembling with fear and uncertainty, no more looking over the shoulder every time he had to go to the port, no more ridiculous taxes and guns pointed at him.

But he was afraid that it came with a “no more Scott” policy. That would be… understandable.

Instead, he could now hold both Kadara's future and Scott in his hands. Hands, that were trembling just slightly, while resting on his knees. Reyes knew that he had to contact Keema, to tell her that their plan succeeded, and that her angaran friends can come out from hiding, because Kadara’s port was theirs, but he was still overwhelmed with emotions. And because he didn’t want to spoil this moment. 

Watching, as Nomad was making its way back to the port, looking as small as possible from this height, being almost as little as a dot, he felt a surge of emotions. He didn’t have any hope, and yet, that small machine carried someone who has changed that in a most unexpected way. And that person chose him, despite all odds, not only for Kadara, but for himself.

It was a wonder. 

_You have bad taste in men._

While killing Sloane was freeing, hearing Scott accepting him, _wanting_ him… There was nothing like it. Nothing could compare. A spark of happiness so intense it almost elevated him above the ground. He had covered it with a kiss, but he wanted to do more, to embrace Scott and share this excitement with him. 

But it wasn’t a right time. And place. 

He let him go, but Scott has promised that he would come to Tartarus after reporting to Nexus and getting some sleep. Reyes almost suggested that his apartment is a really nice, quiet place, but then again, he was painfully aware that they didn’t even have a proper date, and Scott totally deserved one. 

With Kadara being so beautiful now, it seriously wasn’t a challenge, but Vidal already had an idea. Music, maybe some alcohol, and a damn sincere apology. And whatever happens after, he will take it. 

And then—then he will try to be a man worthy of Scott’s affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write more story-driven fics, so bear with me for now ^-^" This one represents just an idea that popped in my head after playing Kadara's arc again. I know many people consider that cave scene "lacking" and I'm certainly among them, so with this one I'm trying to patch another hole in the story - and I like the idea od Reyes being vulnerable sometimes. Other times, he's just a sexy bastard and i'm okay with that.


	4. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder twins decide to throw a party after coming back from a short scouting mission. Scott invites Reyes to this event. 
> 
> Chapter's Tags: Alcohol usage/Humour/Smut/Kissing/Petting/Biotic Sara/Engineer Scott/Top Scott/Bottom Reyes/Feelings/Talk about feelings/Scott is cheating the system with SAM's help/Mild language.

When the Tempest crew returned from another short scouting mission, they first stopped on the Nexus, restocked, and then flew to Kadara as Scott requested. But this time, they did not receive a shore leave order. Instead, Scott and Sara have decided to threw a party inside the ship, inviting Reyes on board. He of course hesitated for a while, wondering, if Scott has finally decided to kidnap him, but that seemed implausible, so he complied to Scott’s invitation.

The party ended up with both Scott and Sara being sauced beyond words, along with the crew. And when Ryder twins were in this state, they became unstoppable with their dorky, but nonetheless adorable behavior. Scott’s gluttonous nature came to the light of day, and Sara’s absolutely awkward flirt lines flew right and left. But it was only them getting started. By the end, Sara was laughing crazily while getting a lot of shit in the air with her biotics – shit that was randomly thrown at people at close vicinity – while Scott was frying Tempest’s brand new equipment, such as coffee machine or ice holder or a message terminal, with superb engineering ability. His omni-tool flashed maliciously every time he came into contact with something even close resembling a machine. 

A game of poker – Gil’s idea of having “some adult fun” – went so absurd, that Reyes was able to win every hand and robbed all players from their precious holdings. He cheated his ass off, but nobody seemed to care. Or they simply didn’t suspect anything. They were mumbling something about “king being his usual kingly self”, and then they have returned to partying. With even more alcohol. And loud music.

Reyes was just sipping his second glass. He managed to convince people that he was drinking as much as them, by simply changing colors of his alcohol while they weren’t looking, so for all they knew, he was as sauced as them. But no, he was that one person who actually observed as strange events unfolded just before his eyes. 

So, throughout this evening, he had learnt that Scott can actually dance when he puts his heart in it, and that they have with Sara a special dance ready. They demonstrated that strange flailing of limbs on the table, singing awfully loud and off-tune some children song that Reyes vaguely remembered to have heard before. Never in this arrangement however. Unfortunately, Reyes couldn’t concentrate with Scott moving his hips quite adoringly, so he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. Probably both for different reasons. 

After that, they changed the tune, so Reyes eagerly taught Scott how to dance properly. And ruined his reputation in the eyes of anyone sober enough to realize how intensively he reacted to that kind of lesson. 

Finally, at dawn, Reyes was able to drag Scott into the captain’s cabin – his cabin. He was tempted to throw this hopeless boy in a cold shower, but the plan ended as a thought only. SAM, present as always in the corner of a desk, flashed calmly with its blue colored interface. 

_“Can I be of any assistance, Mr.Vidal?”_

“How is Scott’s condition?”

Said young man was mumbling something about him being amazing, while hugging a pillow on a bed that he was thrown into a second ago. 

_“I can stimulate his body systems to reduce the alcohol’s effects, but I was ordered not to do that unless necessary.”_

“You’re saying it’s unnecessary, right?” 

_“It is not a condition that endangers Scott’s life. I believe he would use words such as ‘fun’ to describe the lightheadedness and his body’s weak supportive abilities.”_

That was all Reyes needed to hear. He jumped on the bed just beside Scott, and wrapped him possessively in his arms. Strong alcohol-scented kiss followed his actions. Reyes immediately got into the right mood, and with Scott being so cooperative, it was even easier. Because his young lover was certainly into it. His hands, little clumsily, went under his clothes, making especially quick trip into his pants. 

Reyes was more than content with a way where this was going. Frankly speaking, he was hoping it would come to this. Not because he was so sex-crazed that it was the only thing on his mind when he was together with Scott, but he knew what he was getting into with drunken Scott - the most honest man that he ever was in a bed with. And he wanted to hear all those sweet confessions from those tempting lips. 

In the meantime, Scott’s hand tightened its grip on Reyes’ shaft, still hidden in his pants. Vidal was too busy to undress himself, groping every inch of his lover’s body, working his way to Ryder’s back. 

“This part’s so honest. Never lied to me.” Scott breathed those words right into Reyes’ mouth.

“I know a part of you that’s just as honest.” Reyes quickly replied with a smirk.

“I’m always honest. All of me. All the time.” Scott announced proudly and then aggressively kissed Reyes. When he moved away, his eyes were gleaming. “I’m honestly in love with you. Don’t—don’t make me regret this, okay? Because honestly—I can’t have that shit. I won’t go through that.”

There was a “I will probably kill someone” phrase just hanging in the air, unsaid, but still present. Reyes, strangely, felt his chest growing from some bubbly emotion that he hasn’t experienced in his life. And Scott’s fierce gaze was adding even more power to it. 

Reyes moved his hands to the upper parts of Scott’s body. Mainly to his chest. And before he got lost in thoughts about how wonderful that part of his lover’s body is, how sturdy and sexy, and how fantastic it would be to feel his own body against that wonderfully hard and perfectly sculpted chest, he had managed to gather his thoughts. 

“It all depends on how much of a bastard you think I am.”

“A big one.” An instant reply followed. “You are taking advantage of me being completely drunk, you know that, right? And I know that. Shit, I should be saying ‘no’ and ‘stop’ like a damsel in distress. How come I can’t?”

Reyes kissed this conflicted man in a tip of his nose.

“Don’t fight it, my love. Just let me love you thoroughly.”

He was getting impatient, his body grew hotter with Scott’s continuous caresses, and his hips stared to move on their own. Scott, on the other hand, was somewhat still pouting and his body wasn’t as soft and pliable as always. His half-hard erection was proof that he wasn’t enjoying it as much as Reyes, maybe because he had so much to drink earlier. 

“Scott, do you want to be the top today?” Reyes asked, after a moment of careful consideration. 

“Me… topping you?” 

“Yes.” 

Ryder’s hands stopped for a moment, while his eyes widened with shock. 

“I—yes, I would love to, but… why?”

Reyes chuckled. 

“You have that look in your eyes. Like you want to mess me up from top to bottom.”

“I just—I was watching you.” Scott was getting red right up to his ears.

“That’s what I’m saying. Besides, I think it would be a good chance to change the perspective?”

Scott, still in a state of shock, nodded his head. Reyes, as not to waste any more time, undressed himself in three very quick moves. Scott grabbed him cautiously right after that, and made him lay on his back. Reyes shuddered from a very pleasant feeling of hard and hot body pinning him down like that. Without much thought, he grabbed his own dick and smeared precum all over his hand. 

Scott made a great job of getting him nice and ready. 

“Wait, I want to do it to you.” Scott said eagerly, seeing what his lover was doing. 

“What? I just thought that this would come in handy, you know.” 

“I can’t believe you’re throwing lame jokes even now, Reyes.” 

“Come on, Scott, admit it was a great pun.”

Ryder sighed and decided to seal Reyes’ mouth with a kiss. His hands, already knowing what to do, started to wander on his body, searching for places that inspired that ragged breath to quicken, moans to escape and light curses to be muttered by those brazen lips. And because Scott was thorough, by the time he decided to loosen Reyes up with his fingers, that shameless smuggler had already came once and was close to coming a second time, looking as he was having a time of his life. 

“Ah—Do you need assistance, Scott?” Reyes asked, getting somewhat impatient with careful, delicate caresses his lover was giving him. “It seems that you have encountered a critical problem. I hope it is not a system failure.”

“That’s not—I’m going to mess you up, Vidal. Don’t take me lightly.”

“How could I even dare? But I would seriously prefer to take you a little harder than you are trying right now.”

“Okay, that’s that. You’re going to regret it, Vidal.” 

“Will I really? I wonder about that.”

“For the love of—just be silent for a minute, you damn charlatan. I have to focus.”

After few alcohol scented intense kisses, Scott has found himself being squeezed by a ring of raw, hot flesh and muscles. Meanwhile, Reyes purred with content, hugging Scott as close as possible and playing with his lover’s sweaty hair with his fingers. He tried not to notice how Scott’s breath quickened and his cheeks took on a red color more intense than earlier. 

“Do you need a moment, my love, or—hm? What?” He asked, noticing Scott’s asking gaze.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Should it… should it go in just like that?” Scott became suspicious in the least expected moment. “I remember it being somewhat more troublesome in my case.”

“Hm. That’s probably because you’re a good boy who doesn’t play much with yourself.”

Scott crinkled his eyes with suspicion. 

“Or with others?”

“Come on, Ryder, who are you taking me for? I’m not that loose. And I’m not sleeping around. I just like to know what feels good for me. And maybe, while you are away, I am thinking too much about how that hard and hot thing of yours could take me places.”

Suddenly, Scott looked defeated and a little embarrassed. 

“—I should probably stop asking, right?”

“And move your hips instead, I agree completely. We’re wasting time here, while we could be having fun right about now.”

Just as he was saying that, he realized he was in trouble when Scott took a quick glance in SAM’s direction. That little scoundrel was planning to cheat, using cheat codes provided by his absolutely legal AI partner. But it was impossible to improve anything that way, righ- 

Shit. As Scott took his first stroke, Reyes knew it would be bad. Bad, bad, bad. His lover aimed so damn well. He instantly grabbed him with more strength and then tried again and again, hitting him perfectly in the right spot. One of Scott’s hand landed on his shaft and started to stroke him, making him arch his spine and neck. Another skillful thrust made him see stars and swirling constellations, and then he allowed himself to go into the void itself. And he didn’t give a flying fuck about what Scott was doing with his body in the meantime.

He only knew that his body tensed up like a string, and Scott was playing with it like a skillful master of that particular instrument. 

By the time he collected himself, Scott was already laying beside him, kissing his neck and shoulder. There was a victorious glow in his eyes. The second thing Reyes noticed, he wasn’t leaking anything from anywhere. Hm, a shame, really. Reyes had planned to gloat about it for a while, now he didn’t have any ammunition. Literally. 

“So, what’s the feedback?” he asked instead, surprised, how raspy his voice sounded. Was he screaming? Or moaning that much? He couldn’t tell. 

“Let me mull it over for a while longer” Scott replied, and, in comparison, his voice was low and soft, without any hint of a strain. His hand was lazily caressing Reyes’ chest and stomach area, trying not to smear him from head to toes with white pools of semen, that were shamefully covering Reyes’ skin around his navel. 

“What’s that? You’re awfully quiet.” 

“I just—didn’t know. But that’s how you feel every time with me under you, right?” 

“I don’t know. How do you feel?”

Scott thought about it for a few seconds, with his eyes half-shut. 

“Like I just climbed the biggest and tallest mountain in this cluster.”

Reyes snorted. 

“Hm. I feel more like I was crushed by that kind of a mountain.”

Scott’s eyes focused again. 

“Reyes, stop this train of thought right away. I know what you’re going to say next. And I’m seriously not that heavy!”

Vidal sighed.

“My love, in a way, you are an impenetrable wall. Made of muscles that are harder than a stone. But… I love every inch of that body, and I’m happy whenever I can hold it. Its crushing effect is so nice, and all that firmness… I better stop. And no, take that hand away from… Scott, I’m talking to you.” 

Ryder sent him an innocent look, but Reyes wasn’t fooled. He smacked that shameless hand away from his pubic hair, where Scott’s eager fingers tried to make some trouble. Again. 

Then, he gasped. 

“Wait. Showers on your ship are in the crew quarters, right? At the end of that corridor?”

“Oh, right, you’re rarely here, so you don’t remember.”

Reyes sighed again and closed his eyes. 

“I’m so screwed.” 

Scott refrained himself from making a comment about that. Only a mischievous smile appeared at his face, and disappeared as quickly.


	5. Dance and confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece that describes the events after the dance scene in Tartarus. Scott, Reyes and SAM have a talk about having secrets.

They were still slowly swaying to the music in a comfortable silence between them after sharing a kiss, and Scott pretended that he didn’t notice a shadow of fear and disbelief slowly fading away from Reyes’ eyes. There was nothing charlatanish about this man in this particular moment, and besides, Scott had decided to be awesome and promised to be very accepting of this one particular man’s second nature.

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but there was something very arousing about Reyes being more complicated man than he thought. He was a goner from the moment their eyes met – SAM said that he was smiling thorough his first conversation with Reyes like a dork, and his level of serotonin spiked almost above the scale – but he was probably too busy with other tasks to notice what was really going on and who was pulling the strings.

Scott bit his lower lip before speaking up. The silence was good, but he was already missing that low, husky tone of voice, whispering things close to his ear.

“I think I’m messing up the steps.”

Reyes’ grip tightened a little in response, and his eyes brightened. 

“We’re not exactly dancing, Scott, you can’t be messing anything up.”

Scott lifted his brow quizzically, while looking at their joined bodies, that were still swaying slowly.

“This isn’t dancing? Then what would you call it?”

Reyes chuckled.

“This falls into ‘intimate hugging’ category, don’t get your hopes up. You still have many things to learn about dancing.”

“How cruel, Mr.Vidal. And here I thought I was getting the hang of it, with my new fantastic dance instructor.”

Reyes stopped and tightened his grip on Scott’s hips again. This gesture didn’t have any significant effect, because Ryder was still wearing his armor, and it was seriously getting in the way, but Scott simply did not expect a dance proposition before coming to Reyes’ room. He was even dragged away from the couch by Reyes and his mischievous smile. That didn’t leave him any chances to voice a protest.

“Scott… Maybe this isn’t the right moment, but I have to ask. What exactly do you expect from me? Now you know who I am, and whatever power I hold, it’s yours. It certainly isn’t a very respectable force, but if you need it, I will give it to you.”

Scott chuckled and then shook his head.

“What I expect? Nothing more than you’ve already promised. And sex. A lot of it actually. You know. Simple things like that.”

At first, Reyes looked surprised and not entirely convinced, because even though he was a poker face master, he still had his weaknesses. And now, with him trying to be sincere and sorry, it was easier to spot his true emotions. But that was only for a moment, before Reyes smiled and returned to his usual, flirty self.

“Indeed, a great man with simple needs. I like that combination. Let me just ask you one thing. That SAM of yours… he’s part of the packet, right?”

Scott furrowed his brows and carefully answered.

“Yes?”

” _I am always here, Mr. Vidal”_ SAM was eager to answer.

“Is he… I mean, are you all right with me, SAM? With us? Together? It’s not like you can choose those kind of things happening to you, right? Because now, in a way, we’ll be together.”

Scott looked surprised, and SAM took unnaturally long to answer. Still, he only needed a second or two, but in his case, it was a very long time – he was a machine and his process of thinking was almost as fast as light. But maybe processing human emotions and contexts were still a serious problem for him.

” _Mr. Vidal, if you are asking if that is a problem for me, it is not. I was made to observe and learn, and this allows me to gain more intelligence over time. I am sorry if my presence makes you uncomfortable. I promise that I will not interfere in any way.”_

But Reyes shook his head.

“That’s not what I was asking, but thanks for clearing that out.”

” _Although I have noticed that the words I have chosen at our first visit on Kadara might have influenced Scott’s actions and pushed him to interact with you more.”_

Scott shrugged.

” _It was not my intention.”_ SAM continued. _”But I knew about your identity, Mr. Vidal, and because that was Scott’s goal, to interact with the Charlatan, I simply directed him to you. Over time, I became more curious about Scott’s feelings for you, and while I am making the distinction between him and me, we are basically connected. His actions are affecting my programming, and right now, I am feeling as attached to you as Scott is.”_

Reyes looked at Scott, confused. Ryder, on the other hand, took a few steps back.

“Wait, wait. You knew Reyes was the Charlatan?”

_”Yes. I have collected the data while we were travelling around Kadara.”_

“And you didn’t tell me?”

_”I am sorry, Scott. You did not ask.”_

Scott opened and closed his mouth pointlessly a few times, looking almost like a fish brought out from water. He was confused beyond words. But soon, his gaze sharpened and he looked at Reyes.

“Don’t tell me... You did the same thing. You kept your identity a secret because I didn’t ask.”

“I—It wasn’t that simple. At first, I just didn’t know you and because of that, I would have never told you, even if you asked. But then… everything between us started to happen and I wanted to tell you, honestly. But it felt like I missed the opportunity and saying casually ‘By the way, I’m the Charlatan’ was just impossible.”

Scott wiped his face with a hand, looking tired.  

“So it was like that. I never asked, and so you didn’t tell me. I’m talking to the both of you.”

” _I am sorry, Scott. I did not consider Reyes’ hidden identity a threat. You seemed to like him enough without knowing that, and I calculated that you would learn about it eventually. I did not know that it would cause you pain.”_

Scott sighed.

“All right, you two. No more secrets between us. Big secrets.”

“I promise I will be a good boy” Reyes said, with an almost innocent smile on his face, but his eyes said everything. He was joking again.

“And you, SAM. Don’t keep anything important from me, okay?”

“ _Yes, Scott._ ”

“That went suspiciously well, guys. Actually, I think I didn’t believe any of you to be honest with me in the future.” Ryder said that with his brows furrowed, but, in the end, he just brushed it aside. “Well, whatever. I’ve decided to trust you both. Just… don’t try to keep me out of things, okay?”

“I will keep my promise to you, Scott." 

“ _I will upgrade my performance to a more satisfactory level, Pathfinder._ ”

Scott sighed. He was a hundred percent done with this talk about secrets.

“I need a drink. Or two. After that, we can talk again. I can’t take any of this without alcohol.”

“ _I will inform lieutenant Harper that you will be unavailable for a while, Pathfinder.”_

Reyes flashed a smile.

“Want to stay for a whole night?”

“For drinks?”

“Well, they could have various, unpredictable effects. Better to be safe about that. And I guess it would be embarrassing to call anyone from your crew in a middle of a night to pick your drunken ass from the bar.”

Scott pouted.

“Are you planning to get me drunk, Mr. Vidal?”

“Never. But it would be nice to steal another bottle of a good quality alcohol and share it. Like on our first date.”

Scott didn’t have to hear that twice.

“Lead the way, Reyes.”

Smuggler smirked suggestively, making Scott roll his eyes.

“Always, Scott. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've ordered a little something to make writing more comfortable and I have to admit - having something that you could just hold on your knees while laying down in your bed is a luxury I didn't know I needed. Now, I'm finishing all those drafts that I have and hope to post them soon :) Even working on my BigFic™ has become better (did 2k+ words yesterday, already have 22k+ words, and it's only half of the story... maybe. I'm still writing and editing it.)
> 
> About this fic... It was something I was wondering about for a time. SAM, being so advanced, who could collect some fragmented sensory data to make an image of a deceased people and imitate their last talk... he had to know. Maybe he was curious about Reyes' actions, or just wanted to observe how Scott will react after learning the truth, so he didn't tell, but I'm sure he was aware of Reyes' second identity. I won't believe that he was fooled - he's the most advanced AI out there. SAM knowing and pushing Scott to learn the truth himself will forever be my headcanon.


	6. Bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being distracted on a job leads Reyes to a... problematic situation, but something good comes out of it, as Scott saves the day.

Reyes certainly hated when those kind of things happened to him. Most of the time, it was him who orchestrated that kind of events, but Kadara was somewhat a very tricky planet. Even its ruler, the King who had climbed mercilessly to that position with lies and mischief, suffered from its moods. Plus it was all his fault for being so secretive about his identity as the Charlatan. And maybe for thinking more about his private life and not enough about the business. 

That’s probably why he has found himself with bounded wrists and ankles, in a dark, dirty cell. Somewhere in a prefab maybe? He didn’t notice that familiar, damp smell of a cave. And the air was warm enough to keep him from trembling. So, with as little noise as possible, he collected himself and supported his body on his right hand to scan the surrounding.

Yeah, the floor was made of metal. And there was a very plain bed just beside him. Along with his unconscious, unfortunate co-pilot. He was still alive, judging from his moving chest, but his face was covered with bruises and blood splatters. Fortunately, Reyes felt that he himself didn’t suffer any damage while someone transported him here. Well, the back of his head was throbbing annoyingly, and his throat was dry, but he could live with that.  
But with a messed up face? Not so sure. It was his main selling point.

And Scott. Scott would be disappointed.

They tied him painfully tight. His hands and feet were starting to hurt and throb, so Reyes tried to relax his muscles. To distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling, he tried to come up with a plan. Of course, he had already noticed that they took his omni-tool. He couldn’t contact anyone this way, but that was expected. Those guys who kidnapped him must have been pros. 

“… let them know.”

A voice. And steps. Something was going on in his close vicinity.

“You think it will work?”

Woman’s voice, a thing to remember for later use. Reyes couldn’t possibly know every person on Kadara, but with an unlimited access to some useful files, he could find anything. And anyone. He focused on extracting any details possible.

“Sure. I’m more concerned about that Pathfinder.”

“I’ve checked twice. He’s not in the port, so it’s completely safe. I wasn’t made an informer for nothing, you know.”

“If you screw up…”

“I know, I know. Calm your tits, BJ.”

A powerful slap resounded in the air. Ouch.

“Don’t talk names, you fuckin’ twerp!”

“What? Nobody’s here, and we’re going to kill those guys in the cells later, right? We’re just waiting for boss’ orders.”

“That’s not the point.” A heavy sigh. “Did you get the cargo?”

“Yeah, it was full of gears, weapons and maintenance parts. Not a gold mine, but still a catch. And the shuttle is in great condition.”

Reyes almost rolled his eyes. What amateurs. They wouldn’t know what a gold mine is even if they stumbled on it.

“Did you contact that merchandiser?”

“He’s on his way.”

“Good. With this, maybe we can get the Charlatan’s attention. We’ve been at the bottom of this ladder long enough.”

You’ve got the Charlatan’s attention, all right – Reyes thought ironically. But wait. That meant they were part of the Collective? His gang? His goons? Preposterous. But… not unlikely, to be completely honest. In the end, he was the one responsible for those kind of events. He allowed them, by simply not reacting and not taking actions against the procedure. And sometimes supporting it, when they worked in his favor.

It was a mistake.

“Wait, what’s that thing?” A woman’s voice again. She was alerted by something. 

“I’m not sure what are you... wait, I see it! Someone is overriding—shit! Sound the ala-!!”

In a few moments, walls of this shady shack started to tremble and a sound of bending metal against its purpose resounded within. A scream of sheer terror followed. And then, a loud explosion with a damn bright yellow and orange color tore the room just beside the cells, like it was made of sheer paper. Electricity smudges flew everywhere on the walls, shining terrifyingly bright, with an ominous buzz. 

“It’s the Pathfinder, get back! I repeat, get ba—fuck!”

It didn’t take long. Even though some new voices appeared, they were all soon silenced. Barrage of bullets and explosions filled the air for a short time, before deafening silence followed. And, at last, the door to  Reyes’ confinement opened energetically, and a familiar face, along with a trademark, white and blue armor, appeared.

“Fucking shit, I can’t believe that actually happened.” Scott said this instead of a simple ‘hello’. He looked pissed and his tone of voice gave away his foul mood. “Reyes, you there?”

“I sure am. Tightly tied with a rope, mind you, so you have to excuse me for not jumping into your arms, mi amor.”   

“You are what?” Scott’s voice suddenly became high-pitched. His foot quickly made their way to him through the dark smoke that was seeping inside from behind his back. “Fuck. I’m opening that thing right now, just wait a moment.”

Reyes wanted to tell Scott that with him there now, he could wait for all eternity, but before he could collect his thoughts, Scott was already opening the lock and getting inside. He gasped when he saw Reyes’ co-pilot, who was still laying unconscious, not really bothered by all those explosions and building shattering, but after a moment of hesitation and with Reyes’ assertion that his wounds aren’t life-threatening, Scott turned his attention to him again and began to untie the bonds.

“Care to tell me how that happened?” Scott asked, while helping him to stand up.

“I would, but I don’t know.”

“You don’t?” Scott was more surprised than angry.

“I was working as always. Went to a meeting place which the client suggested, but apparently there are still some people who aren’t interested in my services. Instead, they enjoy hitting people on the head.”

“Reyes… I believe I warned you after that affair with Zia…”

“Scott, I can’t suspect them all.”

Scott visibly pouted.

“Don’t lie to me, Reyes, you can keep an eye on all of them. I know you are capable of that.”

Reyes carefully touched the back of his head.

“Maybe I got distracted” he admitted, trying to turn Scott’s attention elsewhere. The time for scheming a fitting revenge will come, but maybe without Scott’s knowing. “I blame your skilled hands for that. I was thinking about you in my worktime because of them.”

Scott tilted his head and moved his helmed under another arm.

“You’re not getting away with that excuse, Reyes.” Scott’s eyes were as sharp as a knife. “I’m not going to let that happen to you again.”

“You mean, are you finally planning to kidnap me and make me stay on your ship?”

Scott smirked and shortened the distance between them with just two steps. Now they were standing so close, their foreheads almost touched.

“That’s an idea for another time. For now… just know that you will be watched. So be careful about your actions, baby. Because I will know everything from now on.” Scott lowered his tone of voice and it sounded almost like a growl. 

“Scott, you’re not suggesting that you wired everything on Kadara, are you?” Reyes tried to sound confident and comfortable with that possibility.

“Who knows? You know what they say: third time is a charm. So, I was fooled by you once before, and then you got kidnapped because I wasn’t informed enough. Third time won’t happen, I assure you.”

Reyes felt a shiver coming down his spine. But it didn’t feel bad. Actually, if he had to describe it, he would use word ‘excitation” or something between those lines. Scott being so possessive was all kinds of arousing.

His hands moved almost on their own, landing on Scott’s hips. Reyes’ body moved even closer, searching for a familiar heat.

“You know what? I actually like that idea. Of you watching me.”

“Don’t distract me with your pretty words, Reyes. I know you’re already planning for a way to dispose of it, but it won’t as easy as you think. SAM installed himself in the main network. He will adapt to new conditions if necessary.”

“No, I mean it. I like the idea.”

Scott chuckled and kissed him lightly.

“You’re under my surveillance now, Reyes, and there’s no going back. You’re really all right with that?”

Reyes looked around – at the destroyed prefab building, bended metal and smoke still lingering in the area, along with a scent of burning fire filling the air. Scott’s team mates already rescued his co-pilot and were tending to his wounds near the Nomad. Beside it stood Reyes’ shuttle, not in the worst shape possible, but someone unskilled was flying in it, that was sure.

“I’m all right with everything you give me, Scott. And I appreciate you taking care of me. SAM is a part of you, so I’ll feel as you are watching me with your beautiful eyes.”

Scott smiled brightly.

“Did I hear it right? Are you flirting with me now?”

Reyes answered with a mischievous smile.

“Consider it a repayment for rescuing me. And if you want to hear the rest… well, you just have to visit me tonight. I’ll be sure to pay my debt in full. Because I would love to compliment other parts of you as well.”

Ryder laughed. But his cheeks reddened too. It was a sight to enjoy and warm the heart.

“You just don’t change, Reyes. But maybe that’s what I love about you so much. As for the proposition… I think I’ll make some time for that, because now I’m curious.”

“Good. Because I have some ideas. For now, we should get back to work, but I’ll be waiting for you.”

Scott hugged him briefly, but the strength alone told Reyes just how much his lover was concerned about him. It made him smile, and he quickly patted him on the back, trying to give him some reassurance.

“I’ll keep your word for it” said Scott, taking a step back. Concern was clearly visible in his blue eyes. “Be safe, Reyes.”

“I promise that it won’t happen again. Though I’m tempted, because seeing you there, with guns blazing, was seriously a sexy view.”

“Reyes…” there’s was a dangerous undertone in Scott’s voice.

“All right.” Vidal surrendered, and lifted his arms. “I promise to behave. And keep my eye on some crazy idiots trying to overtake Kadara. Who would have thought?”

Scott snorted, and then turned, waving his arm nonchalantly. 

"Yes, who? Not me, that's for sure."


End file.
